Zeboim
Zeboim was a massive civilization that existed 4000 years before the game's events in the 6000s. Zeboim Era The Zeboim was a technologically advanced civilization that had mastered nanotechnology. However, the population was dwindling, due to genetic decay and an average lifespan of around 30 years. In 6053, Myyah awakened in a pair of identical twin sisters called M0661 and M0612. Using their connection to her advantage, Myyah conducted espionage within the Zeboim government, manipulating the government towards her mission to provide genetic material for the resurrection of Deus. In 6077, the Contact, then a researcher named Kim Kasim, published a thesis in the academic world seeking a way to reconstruct genes with molecular machines. Specifically, the plan involved the proposal that nanomachine colonies be used to create artificial life. However, this proposal was seen as blasphemy against god, and to avoid heresy, Kim was expelled from the academic world. Having been driven out of the academic community, Kim abandoned molecular machine research and re-entered the medical department, eventually becoming a doctor for the Federal Government in 6079. At the same hospital he worked at, Kim met the Antitype, a nurse named Elly, and the two fell in love. In 6081, the anti-government group Ravine is involved in the exploding of the central electrical facility, which caused a 50% blackout in the Capital city. The Federal Hospital that Kim worked at also experienced an outage, causing the death of a young girl under his care, in addition to five other patients. Myyah took notice of Kim's earlier thesis and concealed it, seeing its possibilities. Having simulated the measures for evolving humans, Myyah contacted the Department's doctor, Kim, and offered the use of a research facility as his sponsor. Accepting her offer, alongside his work as a Federal Doctor, Kim once again undertook the task of research into molecular machines. In 6082, the Ravine group also acquired Kim's thesis. Seeing the potential in the thesis for the creation of dangerous weapons, they also contacted Kim, desiring to recruit him into their organization. Kim rejected their offer. Later this year, driven by his wife Elly's inability to give birth due to the hereditary genetic damage, Kim allied himself with the Ravine rebel group to sponsor his studies in Molecular Machinery, and thus created Emeralda, who he considered a surrogate daughter. Kim also wanted Emeralda to be a form of "pure life", a being who would 'break the curse' for the sake of life itself. In 6083, having realized the true nature of his sponsor Myyah, Kim transferred Emeralda to a research facility prepared by Ravine. In an attempt to seize Kim's research, Myyah moved the military in and sent special forces into the facility. Elly is killed while the facility is under heavy attack, and a heartbroken Kim sealed himself up with Emeralda for eternity in the facility. Seeing no more value in the Zeboim civilization, Myyah influenced events to accelerate the death of the Zeboim civilization, forcefully resetting humanity to 10% of its population. This resulted in the nuclear annihilation of the entire Zeboim civilization, which sank to the bottom of the Aquvy sea. Xenogears About 4000 years later, the cities of Zeboim exist deep underwater in the Aquvy region as the Zeboim Ruins. There are two ways to access the ancient ruins: the Ethos Dig Site and the Lighthouse. Etymology Zeboim is likely a Biblical reference to a destroyed city of the same name. Trivia * In the initial draft, there was going to be a large segment involving Elly and Emeralda going to the Zeboim Mass Driver Facility, coming across a nuclear arsenal, with character commentary added. This was replaced by one of the many character narration segments on disc 2, due to budget and time constraints. * There were many events and unseen history surrounding Zeboim that was supposed to be the focus of Xenogears Episode III. Gallery 20-zeboim34.jpg|Fighter planes. 21-zeboim36.jpg|Government. 22-zeboim38.jpg|Government with Myyah. Miang zeboim.jpg|Myyah's incarnation. 24-zeboim43.jpg|Gears. 25-zeboim45.jpg|War. 26-zeboim47.jpg|Weapons of mass destruction. 27-zeboim49.jpg|Soldiers pledging allegiance. Kim1.jpg|Elly and Kim celebrating a new year. Kim2.jpg|Elly and Kim celebrating a new year. 22-growthspurt30.jpg|Kim commentates to Elly on Emeralda. AmIFool.png|Kim Kasim and Elly having dinner. Category:Xenogears factions